Unexpected
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: Rating for mild sex scene.


"Expect the Unexpected"

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Tribune and Fireworks does. If I did, I would be a whole lot richer! Lily does, however, belong to me; as well as the plot.

(AN: Takes place in the beginning of Season 2. So, Trance is purple! I hope you guys enjoy it. This is my first Andromeda fic. Enjoy!)

****

Warning: Mild sex scene!

"I'm what?!"

"You're pregnant"

"This can't be happening! How can this be?"

"Well, when two people . . ."  
"Trance, I know that. I mean I would never sleep with any of the crew. So, how's that possible?"

"I don't know"

"Yes, you do,"

"Okay, but I'm not telling"

Trance and Lily were in Medical discussing Lily's test results. She has been feeling sick for the past few days and decided to get some tests. The results weren't what she had expected.

She was now in her quarters.

"I wonder who the father is?" she asked herself. 

The memories from Christmas Eve night came flashing into her mind. 

Harper and Lily lay in bed of her quarters. They were bare naked, with only a light, white sheet covering them. Harper kissed her sweetly on her neck as he thrust himself in and out of her. The motion sped up, until he reached his climaxed and slowed down.

Moments later alarms went off.

"All crew to Command," Andromeda's voice echoed through the many corridors.

Lily immediately jumped up and left for Command.

"Who's attacking us this time?" she asked when she walked in.

"We've got enemy Neischzean Fighter Ships attempting to kill us," Dylan said, almost dully

"Great, just what I need," she said sarcastically.

He smiled as Andromeda took a hit. They all jerked around trying to keep themselves steady as the enemy ships fired.

"You know, this is really getting on my nerves. Fighting the same enemy over and over again" Harper said, irritably.

"Alright Andromeda, let's get this over with" Dylan said.

"I, Captain" Andromeda said.

An hour later Lily and Beka were having a moment in the Observation Deck.

"You wanna tell me why you haven't been focusing on your tasks?" Beka asked, sitting next to her.

"I'm pregnant, Beka," Lily paused. "Me, having to take care of somebody other than myself."

"Hey, you can raise a kid. I know you can. You're strong and loving." she said. "You know who the father is, right?"

"Umm, that would be a no. Well, I have an idea on who it could be," Lily said.

"Well? Who is it?" she asked.

"Harper" she said.

"Oh," Beka said awkwardly. But thought to herself 'I'm going to kill him as soon as I can!' 

"Do you think I should tell him?" Lily asked.

"Only if you want to. It's the right thing to do," Beka got up. "But, it's all up to you. Harper is going through a lot right now, with the Magog Larvae and all." She left leaving Lily in thought.

Lily decided that she was going to tell Harper about the baby. So, she started to walk to Machine Shop where he was busy working. But, she was delayed buy Dylan.

"Lily, we need to talk," he said. 

"Can we do that later, Dylan? I'm in the middle of doing something very important," Lily said in a hurry.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling, that's all," he said.

"I feel fine. Considering I'm nauseous all the time. And I keep having these mood swings." she said.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. I haven't been practicing my hand-to-hand combat. Which means I have to find another way to let out my frustrations" Lily said.

"Well, I'm here and so are the rest of the crew if you need to talk" Dylan offered.

They reached the machine shop. 

"Thanks,"

"No problem," Dylan said. "I'll leave you to your business."

He left Lily alone in front of the door. She watched as he turned the corner than said: "Harper, can I come in?"

"Sure," she heard his sweet voice.

The doors sprang open. She walked in slowly.

"Hey, Lily what's up?" He asked happily.

'Why is he so happy to see me? He usually hates to be disturbed while he's working' she thought. "Can we talk, Harper?" she said.

"Of course," Harper said. "Are you all right?"

"Well, Harper, do you remember Christmas Eve. night?" she began.

"Yeah, it was the best night of my life. Why?" he asked, stopping his work and looking up at her.

"I found out that I'm pregnant and that you could be the father. According to Trance I am a week into the first Tri-muster. And that's when Christmas Eve was," She said slowly and nervously.

She stood there for a couple of moments as Harper tried to soak all of this information. Eventually he said: "Um, wow. I didn't expect this. I thought we used protection."

"Obviously we didn't use enough," Lily said.

"Well, what do you think we should do? Should we get married?" he said. 

"Only if you are willing to commit. If you can't that's all right too. I can take care of the baby with or without you,"

"Well, I don't want you to go through this alone. I love you and I'm a part of the reason why you got into this mess in the first place." he said finally.

****

The End

(A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it!)


End file.
